


Follow Me Home

by Ftballfangrl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, fluff prompts from tumblr, mostly proper fluff, some may have an angsty edge but no sad endings here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftballfangrl/pseuds/Ftballfangrl
Summary: A collection of Deledier prompts sent to me on tumblr
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's another collection of prompts that I've been doing on tumblr.  
These ones are mainly fluff so lots of happy endings!!


	2. “Hey–my eyes are up here, you perv. No, I don’t care that we’re dating–it’s still rude.”

Dele wiggled his toes in the shaft of sunlight that was shining on his feet through the open double doors that led out to the garden. The wood underneath was warm and he rocked back on his heels as he watched Clay sniff around in one of the flowerbeds outside. It was a beautiful morning, the type of spring morning that made him glad Eric had forced a change in his sleeping habits, he’d miss calm moments like this otherwise. He let out a low whistle and Clay’s head darted up. Dele wrapped his palm around his mug and took a long sip from his tea as he padded over to the doorway.****

“Come on buddy, you done?” he asked as Clay cocked his head to the side. “Shall we go find out if your lazy oaf of a father is up?” he asked, chuckling as Clay jumped up to try and get access to his tea. “I’ll save you some, don’t I always?” Dele asked, ruffling him behind his ears. This appeared to appease Clay who stopped jumping and followed Dele calmly back into the kitchen. Dele grabbed the mug he’d left on the side for Eric and walked across the room, opening the door with his foot.

He was talking to Clay about their plans for the day as he made his way upstairs and entered the bedroom but stopped when he noticed the covers thrown back on the bed. He’d expected to walk in to Eric still sleeping like the dead. He’d woke up an hour earlier to the deadweight of an arm across his stomach and his leg firmly trapped underneath one of Eric’s. He’d managed to wriggle free, slapping Eric on his bare arse and calling him a lump before pulling on one of Eric’s hoodies and a pair of socks and heading downstairs.

With the bed empty Clay took the opportunity to climb up and settle himself in the duvet, left in a pile at the end of the bed. Dele placed Eric’s tea down on his bedside table and smiled to himself as the sound of running water mixed with a soft humming carried from the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and turned to get Eric’s mug in the frame. He snapped a photo and typed out a quick message before sending. A ping sounded from the bathroom a few seconds later and the water shut off almost immediately. Dele shuffled back against the headboard, mug balanced in his lap and an arm outstretched to wrap around Clay who huffed as he repositioned himself against Dele’s side. He was on Eric’s side of the bed and he could feel the slight indentation his body had left, the residual body heat still lingering on the mattress.

“Shall we see what Daddy says about going for that walk?” Dele asked as the bathroom door swung open, Clays ears pricking up at the last word.

“What’s this about the W word being uttered before I’ve even had breakfast?” Eric asked his voice muffled from behind the towel he was using to dry off his face. Clay bounded off the bed and danced around Eric’s feet, rubbing up against his wet legs, tail wagging in excitement. Dele laughed as Eric dropped the towel to the floor and met his eye. He shrugged and got up from the bed, grabbing Eric’s drink before walking over to him and handing it over. “I am sure Clay will allow you to eat before he starts whining, won’t you boy?” he said looking down at Clay who had decided that grabbing a mouthful of Eric’s towel was a fun way to spend his time. Eric raised his eyebrows at Dele and lifted his tea to take a sip but let out a soft ‘hmph’ as Clay got up and took his towel along with him to the corner of the room.

“I don’t suppose you’ve had the foresight to cook me any breakfast,” Eric asked, placing his hand on his hip. Dele smiled at the challenge in his tone and looked at Eric before shaking his head. “I made you your tea. I believe it’s your turn to do breakfast,” he replied, letting his gaze fall over Eric’s body. “Oh is that right?” Eric retorted. There were still droplets of water running down his stomach, the thin line of hair that trailed from his belly button was darker from the wetness and Dele shifted on his feet as his eye travelled lower still.

““Hey–my eyes are up here, you perv,” Eric’s tone was teasing and Dele looked up and took a step forward, reaching out to graze his fingers over Eric’s groin. “You are the one stood there stark bollock naked with a cup of tea in your hand, besides I am -,” Dele replied, applying pressure at the top of Eric’s thigh.

“No, I don’t care that we’re dating–it’s still rude.”

“Eric we are not dating. I am your fiance.”

“And I am trying to ask you what you want for breakfast and you are oogling me like a piece of meat.”

“Oogling?”

“Yes oogling.”

“Oh I do apologise I didn’t realise admiring my fiance naked was against the rules.”

“What you are currently doing with those damn fingers is against the rules Bamidele. The child is present”

Dele let out a laugh and snatched a kiss from Eric’s mouth, before looking over at Clay who was still guarding the towel.

“Ok. Breakfast, then walk and then can we schedule in some time when I am permitted to oogle you please?”

“Would you like me to be holding a cup of tea? Is that what gets you going now?”

“Get dressed Diet and go make me my breakfast, you aren’t even remotely funny.”

“Oh yeah? Your smile tells me different, look at those cheeks!”

Dele could still hear Eric chuckling to himself after he’d pulled on a pair of shorts and made his way downstairs, Clay following in his wake.


	3. “Don’t you dare give me those sex eyes right now! This is a serious situation, here!

Dele was fucked. Well and truly fucked.

He scrambled around the hotel room one more time, pulling out the drawers on the dresser, flipping through the mess he’d made of his stuff after his first attempt at looking. He came to a stop in the middle of the room and looked around the room with wild eyes, kind of praying that the thing he was looking for would just jump up and shout ‘here I am you fucking idiot’ at him. He supposed it didn’t help that he still felt a little tipsy from the drinks he’d had at dinner, the whiskey he’d been basically forced to try still making his brain feel a bit fuzzy but there was no denying it, he’d lost it.

The speech he’d spent a two whole fucking weeks writing for his future father-in-laws 60th birthday party. Gone. Poof. Disappeared. He realised he’d uttered those words out loud and looked at himself in the mirror. Ok yes. Maybe he was definitely still a teeny bit tipsy.

He pulled at his shirt collar, undoing the two top buttons to see if that would ease the tension in his throat. It didn’t and he sat down on the end of the bed and put his head in his hands. This was a complete disaster. He didn’t know why he’d agreed to do it in the first place but when you have seven of the eight Diers staring at you round a dinner table it is very, very hard to say no.

So he’d agreed, like an idiot. English had never been his strongest subject and he’d never really had to write a speech before. He hadn’t given one at Molly’s wedding and anything he’d done football wise had always been prepared for him. This though, this one was all on him. He’d agonised over it, ignoring Eric telling him that it didn’t need to be anything special, just a quick message and a happy birthday would do. Eric had also made a joke about the turmoil Dele would be in when it came to writing their vows and he’d almost decided to call the whole wedding off and excommunicate himself from the Dier family there and then. They loved all of this stuff, they all had such a strong connection and Dele had immediately felt like he’d found something he had been missing when he met them all.

Which is why he’d said yes to doing the speech. Because he was going to be a Dier at some point and he wanted all in on their traditions. So he’d spent two long weeks writing some words, screwing up the paper and starting again until he was happy. It hadn’t been much but it said what he’d wanted it too.

And now he’d fucking lost it.

The party was the following evening and Dele pulled his phone out of his pocket, contemplating how quickly he could get hold of a private jet to fly him from Portugal to London and back again. Surely one of the many versions he’d thrown away would still be in the recycling. He could fish one of those out and use that. No-one would have to know a thing. He’d copy it down onto fresh paper on the flight back and just add bits from the lost one from memory. Yes. That’s what he would do. He’d be back before anyone even noticed. This was a completely sound plan to rescue himself from utter humiliation.

Just as he was about to send a text to his contact at the travel company he used, the hotel door swung open and Eric came sauntering in. Dele had excused himself from after dinner drinks early, he’d had a few calls to make for PR stuff and he’d left Eric chatting away in Portuguese with his family and friends, a drink held loosely in his hand. From the way he was half stumbling towards Dele now that hadn’t been his last.

“Eric, something’s happened.”

“Delboy why such a serious face?” Eric asked, closing the gap between them with a few steps. Dele could smell something sweet on his breath and his pupils were slightly blown out. His shirt had four or five buttons undone and the tanned skin of his chest was visible against the stark white. Dele let out a small laugh as Eric shucked his jacket off and tugged at his shirt until it was untucked, the sudden looseness exposing more of his body underneath. “Eric,” he said as Eric reached forward and ran his hand down his arm.

“Do you know how attracted I am to you when you wear a suit Delboy?”

Oh fucking hell. Dele needed Eric to be serious. This was not going to be easy.

“Eric. Listen to me.”  
“Hmmmmm.”  
“Look at me, I need you to focus,”  
“I am focused.”  
“Trying to undo my shirt is not focused.”  
“I am focused on getting you naked.”

Dele huffed and wrapped his fingers around Eric’s wrist, pulling on it so Eric looked him in the eye. Eric smiled, that lazy smile he always pulled out when he wanted Dele and his tongue darted over his bottom lip. Dele found himself staring at Eric’s mouth but then his brain screamed the word SPEECH at him and he shook his head.

“I have messed up big time.”  
“Are you about to tell me you are straight? Because what we did this morning really goes against-”  
“Eric Dier will you just listen to me for one second you drunk idiot”

“Yes Bamidele, what is it my love?” Eric asked, stepping forward so the gap between them was mere millimeters. Dele sighed and stared at Eric, who licked his bottom lip again and stared back, his blue eyes darkened. He cocked his head to the side slightly, a smirk dancing across his face and Dele felt himself lean forward before he stopped himself.

“Don’t you dare give me those sex eyes right now! This is a serious situation, here!”

Eric giggled and lifted his hands up, stepping back and taking a deep breath as he steadied himself. “Sorry, I shall be serious. Look I have my serious face on,” he said, frowning at Dele. Drunk Eric really was something. Dele took a deep breath and looked over Eric’s shoulder as he spoke.

“I lost my speech. I can’t find it anywhere. I really fucked up. The party is tomorrow and-”  
“Daisy has it.”

Dele stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open as he took in what Eric had said.

“What?”  
“I gave it to Daisy this morning for safekeeping.”  
“You - Daisy has it.”  
“Yep. So can I carry on focusing on my task now?”

Dele let out an almost hysterical laugh and fell back onto the bed. Eric appeared above him, tugging at the rest of the buttons on his shirt as Dele caught his eye.

“I should fucking murder you right now you know that?”  
“Just as I’m about to suck your dick? That’s not very nice now is it?”  
“You are only saying that to stay your execution.”  
“It’s worked though hasn’t it?”  
“Sorry Eric did I not tell you I’m straight?”  
“Hmmm good one Bamidele.”  
“I am going to kill you after this.”  
“You won’t be able to move so I’d like to see you try.”  
Dele tilted his head back and laughed again as Eric nudged his knees open and began fiddling with his belt.


	4. “Let’s just stay here–I don’t ever want to move.”

Eric stood at the window and watched the snow fall, huge flakes creating a thick flurry that started to settle as soon as they hit the ground. The sky was white over even though it was late and it gave the street outside a weird half yellow glow. He supposed he should have known to listen to the news when the weather presenter had said the biggest snowfall in a fews years was expected that evening but he’d just scoffed, they were nearly always wrong anyway. Except they weren’t this time and the black tarmacked road in front of his house had already disappeared under a blanket of thick white snow.

“Here’s your tea. Oh is it snowing?”

Eric turned around at the sound of Dele’s voice and shrugged with a half smile. He nodded and grabbed the steaming mug from Dele as he made his way over to the window.

“Huh. It said it was going too right?”

“Yeah it did.”

“Looks like it’s gonna stick around.”

Eric nodded and swallowed a gulp of his tea, feeling it burn the back of his throat. Dele moved away from the window and Eric turned back around, watching him as he made his way to the sofa, grabbing the PS4 pad as he sat down. He watched him for a moment, his tea balanced precariously between his crossed legs, his tongue peeking out as he loaded a new game. Eric had invited Dele over for the afternoon because he’d been bored. They’d been at Dele’s a couple of days before but Eric had had to leave early to go for a family meal and they’d left a FIFA tournament half completed. So after he’d walked the dogs, done a bit of reading and watched some TV his hand had wandered to his phone and he’d text Dele asking him if he wanted to come over.

“Reckon I’m going to be able to get home? Looks like it’s pretty bad already,” Dele commented, stretching to look over at the window from his seat. Eric’s stomach did a weird little flip and he shrugged again. “You can always stay,” he said, his face heating up as Dele met his gaze. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Dele looked back at the TV. Eric took another sip of his tea and looked back outside. He’d known it was going to snow when he’d text Dele, had heard the weather guy say it was going to be heavy. But he’d done it anyway.

“Another game or shall we watch a film? Wasn’t there one you wanted to watch at mine?” Dele asked, waving his gamepad in Eric’s direction. It took Eric a few seconds to realise what Dele had said and he nodded. “Erm yeah, we can watch a film if you want. You pick though,” he said and Dele smiled, exiting out of the PS4 screen. He grabbed the remote and loaded up Netflix. “Might just put something on we’ve seen before, is there anything you want to rewatch?” Dele asked and Eric shrugged, silently cursing himself for apparently having lost the ability to have a proper conversation.

“Are you going to stay?” The question came out quickly and Dele’s arm lowered slightly as he chewed at his bottom lip. Eric cursed himself again for being such an idiot and was about to tell Dele that they could always call for a taxi when Dele spoke. “Erm, well I mean it would make sense wouldn’t it?” Dele responded and Eric felt a little bubble of apprehension swell in his stomach. Both of them waited for Eric to answer. Dele had dropped the remote and was looking straight at Eric, his eyes wide.

They’d been here before. Not in this exact situation but they’d been stood at this threshold a few times recently. Neither of them had taken them over it, neither of them had decided to take that step. Whatever that step was. They’d been doing this dance for months. Skirting around what had happened between them, what was happening between them, waiting for each other to just come out and say it. And now it was snowing, Dele couldn’t really get home and ‘oh I shouldn’t stay’ or any other excuse was going to work this time. 

“Yeah I guess it would.”

“Ok well if you’re sure it’s good with you?” 

Eric wanted to laugh at the question, could feel it rising up the back of his throat but he swallowed it down along with the butterflies and smiled at Dele. “Yeah I’m cool with it, I’ve got some spare clothes you can borrow if you -” he stopped mid sentence as Dele looked down at his jeans and back up at him, the thought of Dele wearing something of his overwhelming him slightly.

“You know, jeans aren’t massively comfy to lie around in, so you can - you know.”

“Actually could I get those clothes now? If I’m staying I might as well make myself at home and like you said jeans aren’t really that comfy.”

Make myself at home. The words reverberated around Eric’s skull and he nodded, putting his tea down on the side table. “Ok yeah, sure I’ll go grab something for you. They might be a bit big. Do you want a hoodie? I know you are always a bit cold.”

He noticed something flicker in Dele’s eyes as he spoke, the way his mouth quirked slightly and his chest felt tight as Dele fiddled with a thread in the blanket next to him before answering.

“A hoodie would be nice.”

“Got it. You choose a film, I’ll grab you some clothes and then I’ll sort snacks whilst you get changed. Deal?”

“Deal. Thanks Eric.”

Three hours later Eric woke up with a pain in his neck. He lifted his head and winced as his muscles shouted at him, the odd angle of his head clearly having strained them. The room was dark and the netflix menu filled the TV screen. He was really warm and he shifted slightly but his movement was restricted by a dead weight across his hips. He looked down and his stomach swooped as he found Dele apparently fast asleep, head in his lap. He was half covered by a blanket and the black hoodie that Eric had given him was twisted up around his torso. The hood was half covering his face and he had his hand on Eric’s thigh, the sleeve pulled down over his fingers.

Eric stared down at him and wondered how long they had been asleep for. He remembered the beginning of the film and sharing a big bag of popcorn between them. He could also remember the way Dele had sunk into him, erasing the space between them and how he hadn’t moved away. He also remembered the moment Dele had lowered himself so his head was in his lap. He remembered how his gaze had kept falling to Dele, his hand curled under his face, the feel of his fingertips pressing against his thigh. He must have fallen asleep some time after that, with the reassuring weight of Dele on him and the thought of how natural it all felt.

Eric tried to move into a slightly comfier position, shuffling back just an inch so he could use the cushion behind him as leverage. He tried not to think about where Dele’s head was positioned or about the fact that thought had even crossed his mind to begin with as he reached over and grabbed his phone. Instinct told him to take a photo and he opened his camera the ‘snap’ of from the phone making Dele stir. He lowered his arm and held his breath as Dele moved, his top half inching further across Eric’s thighs. He made a small sort of whimpering sound and Eric’s hand shot out to brush at his hair.

“Hmmm, did we fall asleep?” Dele asked, not lifting his head up, his voice thick. Eric let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, not sure we even made it to the halfway mark of the film,” he answered staring at Dele. Dele angled his face so their eyes met and the urge to pull him up into his arms made Eric swallow. “You make a comfy bed,” Dele commented, his words half muffled because he’d lowered his head into Eric’s lap again. Eric’s heart hammered in his chest and he turned his head to glance out of the window where he was greeted with a blanket of sheer white.

“It’s still snowing, you’re definitely not getting home.”

“That’s fine I’m far too comfy here anyway.”

“You don’t want to go to bed, it’s late?”

“Nah let’s just stay here–I don’t ever want to move.”

Eric jumped as Dele’s hand found grip on his and he watched as Dele unfurled his fingers and linked them with Eric’s.

“Ok we can stay here,” he said squeezing Dele’s hand. He saw a smile ghost across Dele’s face and he felt like his heart might have skipped a beat. Threshold crossed Eric thought to himself as he bought his other hand down to rest on Dele’s shoulder.

It was all untouched snow from here on in.


	5. “Hey–what’re you hiding behind your back?”

The soft sound of laughter drifted in from the dining room as Eric carried an arm full of plates into the kitchen. He smiled at his Mum who was standing over the dishwasher, rearranging pots and pans so that she could fit as much in as possible. ‘Ah thanks love but shouldn’t your brother be on clearing up duty?” she asked, frowning over his shoulder at Patrick who had just entered the room. Patrick stopped in the middle of opening the fridge and gave them a guilty smile. “Seeing as it is Eric’s birthday and all,” his Mum added and Patrick slowly shut the fridge door before trudging back into the dining room, his voice carrying as he asked for more empty plates.

Eric laughed and wrapped his arm around his Mum’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Dinner was lovely as always,” he said as she smiled up at him. “Wouldn’t have guessed from the double portion,” she quipped and Eric shrugged, giving her a wink. To her protestations Eric started to help clean up the debris cooking for the Dier tribe made and he swatted her away when she tried to push him out of the room. “Can a boy not spend some time with his Mother on his birthday?” he joked and his Mum’s face softened as she began wiping down the hob. They worked away in companionable silence, the conversations from the other room acting as a soundtrack.

The sound of Dele’s voice approaching the kitchen made Eric pause and he stood up to look at the doorway, waiting for him to enter. Dele shouldered open the door, a tray laden with empty mugs held between his hands. “Right, got the drinks order sorted Louise,” he announced as he deposited the tray on the island and pulled a piece of paper from underneath an empty mug. Eric smiled as he watched Dele wander over to the kettle and pluck it from his base. His Mum walked over to Dele and snatched both kettle and paper out of his hands before turning to look at Eric.

“Don’t you boys have somewhere to be?” she commented and Eric furrowed his brow, looking between her and Dele in confusion. Dele let out a low chuckle and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Yes we do but I was going to help with the drinks first,” he said and Lousie tutted.

“Don’t be silly, it will be getting dark soon. Go.”

Dele leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and Eric’s chest warmed as she placed a hand on Deles waist, a smile across her face. He loved watching their relationship, how much his Mum doted on Dele and how much Dele respected her. Only that morning he’d found Dele facetiming her in the kitchen before they were heading off for training.

“Go where exactly?” he asked, eyes narrowing. They were up to something. Dele tapped his nose and walked over to him, taking the cloth out of his hand. “There’s one more present I need to give you,” he answered and Eric sighed, giving Dele a pointed look.

“I have already had my presents.”

“Eric a watch, a bag and some new clothes does not constitute a present.”

“What have you done Del? Why do we need to go somewhere, can’t you just give it to me here?”

“I am saying no more, just get your coat and get ready to leave in five minutes.”

Eric didn’t have a chance to ask any more questions before Dele gave in a sly smile and walked past him and out of the kitchen. “Mother,” he said, turning to pin her with a stare. She started to whistle as she plucked tea bags from their jar and Eric let out a big sigh. “Does this have something to do with the reason you two abruptly shut up when I interrupted your phone call this morning?” he asked. His attempt at getting any information out of her was a futile one though because she just carried on whistling. “Eric, Dele says get your ass into gear now!” Patrick shouted from the dining room and Eric rolled his eyes. They were all bloody in on it. Wonderful.

***

Half an hour later they were in Dele’s car and Eric really, really wanted to know where they were going. Dele had been pretty quiet on the journey so far, talking only to tell Eric to stop asking him questions and relax. It had been a cold day and they had the heating on high in the car as they drove past frost bitten hedgerows. They’d left the main road around fifteen minutes ago and Eric had no clue where they were. He’d gathered from the signs he’d spotted earlier on that they were headed towards Oxfordshire but now he really was lost.

“If it wasn’t my birthday I’d be worried you were taking me somewhere to murder me,” he quipped and Dele rolled his eyes before reaching over to pat his knee. This was such a typical Dele move. He knew Eric hated surprises but he always did this, almost every single birthday there always had to be some mystery. They’d been together for three years and Dele loved going slightly overboard with presents. Holidays, expensive watches, artwork. Eric always insisted it wasn’t necessary but Dele would never change. This though, the need to drive for nearly forty five minutes, this was new.

Dele started indicating and turned left, past a sign that said ‘private road’ and Eric frowned. “Ok, so are you actually going to murder me and leave my body on some deserted field? Is twenty six years all I was allowed?” he asked and Dele giggled. “Will you just be quiet, we are nearly there,” he answered as he turned onto a large expanse of gravel and stopped the car. It was getting late, the winter sky darkening and Eric followed Dele as he got out of the car. The cool air was biting and he pulled his gloves out of his pocket, wiggling his fingers into them as he kept his gaze firmly on Dele. He’d pulled his phone out of his pocket and was staring intently at the screen, thumbs tapping away. “Ok, we’re all good. It’s just a bit of a walk up that way,” he said pointing to the left of him where Eric could just make out the start of a path. He had some many questions pinging around his brain but he kept them all in, knowing that Dele wouldn’t answer a single one of them. He sighed and walked around the car, staring at Dele’s back as he started to walk towards the path.

They walked for around ten minutes and Eric kept having to catch up with Dele, stopping every so often to look around him, trying to gauge where they were and where the hell Dele was taking him. They were surrounded by fields and had passed a few dilapidated out buildings, roofs collapsed in and moss growing over the walls. Just as it was getting too dark to see much around them, the way ahead of them was bathed with a bright white light and Eric sped up to walk next to Dele as they rounded a corner, around what turned out to be a large barn.

“Del,” he said, elongating the vowel as Dele turned to face him a large smile on his face. He walked backwards a few steps and Eric followed, his eyebrows raised. “Dele,” he said, repeating his name, “what is going on?” he asked and Dele reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Eric didn’t get the chance to see what it was because he put his hand behind his back and backed further away. Eric crossed his arms over his chest and stopped still. “I’m not going any further until you tell me what is going on,” he stated. Dele held out his free hand and gestured around him.

Eric frowned. It was clear they were on some sort of farm but what that had to do with his birthday he didn’t know. There were two barns over to the right of him and behind Dele there was another building. This one was in a better state of repair than the two barns and Eric gathered that this must be the farmhouse. Despite his earlier insistence Eric took a few steps and closed the gap between him and Dele, reaching out to try and grab whatever it was he was holding. Dele moved away from him and Eric huffed.

“Hey–what’re you hiding behind your back?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Dele, come on, stop messing around.”

Dele’s face broke into a grin and he slowly moved to hold his arm slightly out to the side. His fist was still curled around whatever he was holding and Eric stared at him pointedly.

“Happy Birthday Eric,” he said as he unfurled his fingers, something dropping to hang from his finger in the process.

A set of keys.

Eric didn’t speak for a few seconds, just looked from Dele to the keys and back again.

“Dele what did you do?”

“What do you think I did?”

“Did - oh god - did you buy me a farm?”

Dele let out a loud laugh, spread out his arms and turned around. Eric’s heart was hammering in his chest and he grabbed Dele’s hand, pulling him close to him. His eyes searched Dele’s and he shook his head.

“Dele, you can’t just -”

“No, I didn’t buy you the farm.”

“Then what?”

“I bought part of it.”

“Dele.”

“What you see here plus about three acres of land. And Eric?”

“Yes?”

“I did not buy it for you.”  
  


“Oh?”

“I bought it for us.”

He couldn’t help it then, he couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face or the laugh that erupted from the back of this throat. Eric threw his head back and then looked back down at Dele who was staring at him, eyes shining. Dele held out his hand and Eric took it in his, their fingers intertwined. He shook his head as he took another small step forward and pressed his forehead to Dele’s. They stared at each other for a moment and then Eric titled his head and pressed a kiss to Dele’s mouth.

“You are insane,” he breathed and Dele giggled. “How long have you been hiding this?” he asked and Dele pulled away, keeping hold of Dele’s hand and pulling him towards the farm house. “Oh for about six months,” he answered nonchalantly and Eric came to a stop.

“What?”

“Everyone else knows don’t they?”

“Yep. Everyone.”

“Fuckers.”

Dele laughed again and turned around to put the key in the door. Eric held his breath as he stepped over the threshold. Dele flicked a switch and the entrance was bathed in light. The floor was a beautiful stone and there was a large wooden staircase to the right hand side. The hallway was long and there were oak doors lining it, hinting at the many rooms the farmhouse offered. The walls were painted white but they were bare, Eric could feel the underfloor heating through his trainers.

“This is really ours?”

“It is”

“But we have a house.”

“Eric, I have spent years listening to you talk about wanting to own land. Years listening to you talk about how you wish the dogs could have access to space to run free. How you picture yourself spending your time after retirement away from the city, with acres of space for your family to grow. How this type of thing is your dream life.”

“I know but-”

“Well somewhere along the way that became my dream life too.”

Eric felt tears prick the back of his eyes and he couldn’t speak. He pulled Dele close to him and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tight, hoping that his actions communicated everything he would never be able to find the words to say.


	6. “I get that you’re taller than me, but does that really require you to steal all the blankets? I’m cold.”

“Are these the last ones?” Eric asked as he walked into the hallway, three cardboard boxes stacked in his arms. Dele squeezed past him and looked outside, scanning his eyes over the porch and the steps that led down to the driveway. “Yep, that’s everything, has Pat gone to take the van back?” he asked as he walked back into the house. Eric nodded and he placed the boxes down on the floor and stretched out his back. Dele surveyed the scene in front of him and almost groaned. Step one had been packing all of his stuff up, step two had been getting it all over to Eric’s and now he faced the prospect of step three, unpacking it all.

“I thought you said you didn’t own much stuff?” Eric commented, giving Dele a pointed look. Dele held his hands up and nudged a box with his foot. “I don’t, most of its clothes,” he replied and Eric rolled his eyes. They’d already had the discussion, if that’s what they wanted to call it, about where Dele was going to put all his stuff the week before. Dele had pointed out Eric’s wardrobe would need to be reorganised (or organised at all) for Dele to be able to get even half of his clothes in. The discussion had ended with Dele laying claim to one of the spare rooms as his to do with what he pleased after Eric threatened to take away the invitation for Dele to move in. Dele’s retort that he’d had a key for almost two years anyway and would just simply move his stuff in when Eric was not around hadn’t exactly gone down well.

“Right well at least it’s all in, can we get some dinner I’m starving?”

“You’re starving? How many boxes did you carry in exactly?”

“I bought my gaming stuff in!”

“So the other boxes just magically floated in did they?”

“Dieeeet I neeeed food.”

“What have I let myself in for?”

Truth be told Dele had basically been living with Eric without actually moving in since they got home from the World Cup. All those weeks spent by each other’s 24/7 had left them feeling strange when they got home and actually had to say ‘see you tomorrow’ before going their separate ways. It had lasted one night, both of them taking the time to see friends and family that hadn’t been able to make it out to Russia, before Dele had rang Eric to complain about how empty his bed felt and how bored he was without him there. Since then he could probably count on two hands the nights they had spent away from each other and it had culminated in Eric turning around and just telling Dele to move in two weeks earlier.

“Dele, if you want some food come and tell me what you want,” Eric shouted from the kitchen and Dele smiled as he followed the sound of his voice. He entered the kitchen to find Eric stood in front of the fridge, rummaging around. “You are good to me aren’t you,” he commented as he came to a stop just behind Eric. Eric straightened up and leaned back against Dele, shivering slightly as Dele placed his hands on the low of his back under his t-shirt. Dele placed his mouth on Eric’s shoulder and bit down gently, making Eric wriggle underneath his touch.

“Your hands are cold.”

“Good job I now have a whole wardrobe full of hoodies I can steal.”

“As if you weren’t doing that anyway.”

“Yeah but now I don’t have to give them back.”  
“Again as if you weren’t doing that anyway.”

Dele laughed against Eric’s shoulder before moving to place a kiss against the soft skin on his neck. Eric continued to rummage around until he nudged into Dele and twisted his head round. “I can’t concentrate on what to cook for you if you insist on doing that,” he said and Dele sucked at the skin just behind his ear, making Eric draw a sharp intake of breath.

“I changed my mind.”

“Huh?”

“Can we just grab some snacks and go snuggle on the sofa?”

Eric closed the fridge and wrapped one of his hands around Dele’s wrists before turning to face him. Dele gave him a small smile and chewed at his bottom lip. He gave a short yelp as Eric spun him round and pinned him against the fridge, grabbing hold of his other wrist. Dele went limp as Eric leaned forward and kissed a path up the side of his neck and across his jaw before finally placing his mouth on Dele’s, drawing him into a deep kiss. Dele melted into the kiss and Eric let go of his wrists to wrap his arms around him and Dele sighed into his mouth as he felt his fingertips press against his waist.

“Netflix and chillin?” Eric uttered against his mouth and Dele wiggled his eyebrows nodding as Eric kissed him again. “At some point you are going to have to unpack your stuff, you know that?” Eric said, pulling away from him, spinning him round and walking with arms still around Dele. They walked back into the hallway, Eric leaving little kisses on the slope of Dele’s neck as they did so and Dele hummed in response. “Plenty of time for that,” he said, angling his head so that he could catch Eric’s mouth with his.

They kissed in the hallway for a few minutes, Dele wriggling until he was facing Eric again so he could wrap his arms around his neck and brush his thumbs against the coarse hairs at the nape of his neck. He didn’t know why but he felt a little bubble of what might be apprehension or excitement in his stomach. Being in Eric’s house wasn’t new to him, far from it, he’d probably spent more time here than his own house for a few years now. But it wasn’t Eric’s house now. It was his house too. It was home. He’d kissed Eric in this hallway thousands of times, fuck they’d done a lot more than that but for some reason this felt different. The man in his arms was his and they were in their home and sometimes he still couldn’t quite believe life had worked out the way it had.

“Right. Snacks?” Eric asked, breaking away and cupping Dele’s face with his hands. Dele nodded. “Snacks,” he repeated and Eric smiled. This had been their routine for years, long before they both admitted how they felt for each other. Dele always laughed when he was portrayed as this big party boy. Sure he liked to go out every now and then but in reality there was nothing he liked doing more than sinking into a pile of blankets with Eric and binge watching whatever the latest series was they were making their way through.

He walked into the living room as Eric made his way back to the kitchen and made his way over to the ottoman that was situated in front of the sofa. He lifted the lid and proceeded to pull out the two plush blankets he’d made Eric order a few days before. He chucked them behind him and reached over to grab the hoodie Eric had discarded on the armchair in the corner, pulling it on before plonking himself down on the sofa. He could see the boxes of his stuff from where he was sat and even though the thought of having to put it all away made him feel tired it also made him feel warm inside. He pictured all of his stuff mixed in with Eric’s, how soon some of it would just become their stuff and he bunched the blanket up in his fists. Eric appeared in the doorway with a tray laden with food and two cans of non fat coke. He smiled at Dele as he put it down, nudged him with his foot so that he’d budge over and Dele suddenly felt a lump in his throat at the idea that this was how his life was going to be from now on.

“What are you staring at?” Eric asked, chucking himself down next to Dele. They shuffled around until they were comfortable, their feet tangled together on the ottoman. “Just you,” he said and Eric leaned over and kissed him fully on the mouth. Eric grabbed the at the blankets and started rearranging them, pulling them over their legs. Dele grabbed the remote and loaded up Netflix, flicking through until they got to the series they were currently watching. Eric finally settled down and Dele wiggled his toes, frowning.

“I get that you’re taller than me, but does that really require you to steal all the blankets? I’m cold.”

“I am what? Two inches taller than you? And you are always cold Delboy.”

“Exactly and you know that. If this is how I am going to be treated I might just take all my stuff back.”

Eric giggled and poked him in the side before kicking at the blankets so that Dele could cover his feet. Once Dele’s toes were safely cocooned he grabbed at Eric’s hands until he lifted his arm up. He leaned forward and sank back into Eric, folding himself into the crook of his shoulder. Eric’s other hand found his under the blanket and intertwined their fingers and Dele angled his head so he could kiss Eric’s neck.

“Do you like your new home Delboy?” Eric asked softly, pressing his lips to Dele’s temple. Dele closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He could have told Eric that it wasn’t really his new home, that he’d found that three years ago, that it wasn’t about the four walls surrounding him, that all that mattered was the hand he currently held in his. He could have said all of that but he didn’t because Eric already knew all of that. Instead he squeezed Eric’s hand, angled himself so that his mouth was against Eric’s and said “Yeah I think I’ll stay.”


	7. “All I care about is you.”

The drive home had been a quiet one. Eric had sat in the passenger’s seat with his hands clasped together in his lap and stared out of the window. Dele had tried to talk to him to begin with, about anything other than the match. Did he want to watch a film when they got home? What had the nutritionists given them for the post match meal this time? Did you just see that fox cross the road? But nothing had worked. Which was fine. It hadn’t been all too long ago that they’d been in a similar situation but with Eric at the steering wheel and Dele staring out into space.

He supposed the oddest thing about it was that they had won this time. Staging a comeback to go from 2-0 down to win 4-2. Dele had got the first goal and was being praised for his part in the second half, comments about how hard he’d worked flying around on social media already. It wasn’t a lie. He’d absolutely bust his gut in the second half, running harder than he had done in a while. And he had done it for the team, for the most part. But the fire that he had felt in his belly had been lit when he’d watched Eric jog off the pitch not even half an hour into the game, had seen his face as he’d sat down on the bench. He decided right there and then they were winning the game even if he had to do it all single handedly.

Once they were home Eric had turned to Dele and reached out to squeeze his hand, the small smile on his face making Dele’s chest hurt. Eric had reassured Dele he was fine multiple times back at the stadium. He’d said it at half time when Jose had apologised and explained his reasoning. He’d said it again when Dele had been substituted and he’d managed to lean in and ask. And again straight after the game, when Dele had walked into the dressing room and locked eyes with Eric. He hadn’t actually physically said it that time but the slight quirk of his mouth and the look in his eyes had told Dele what Eric wanted him to know.

Dele was tired, both mentally and physically, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and pass out. His body ached from the effort he had put in, his legs screaming at him every time he put one foot in front of the other and his brain felt a bit foggy. It was always like this after a big game. He gave so much of himself on the pitch that sometimes it genuinely felt like his body didn’t belong to him afterwards. Normally he would just grab Eric by the hand, make sure they both had something to eat and then drag him to bed, They would collapse in a pile and lie tangled together. Sleep would either take the both straight away or they would lie in the dark discussing the game, picking apart certain moments and analysing them together. That was something they had always done. Dele loved listening to Eric talk about football, listening to him explain things that maybe Dele hadn’t seen. He wasn’t afraid to admit that Eric had a much wider understanding of the game or that he probably wouldn’t know half as much as he did if he didn’t have him there to explain it all to him. He’d learned so much from Eric over the years, had benefited from having him right there behind him.

Which was why he wasn’t going to bed just yet, even if his body was screaming at him. There was something more important he needed to do.

The kettle finished boiling and he rubbed at his face before filling the two mugs in front of him with steaming water. He let the tea brew for about a minute, added the milk and stirred before picking them up and padding into the living room. It was bathed in a soft glow from the lamp on the sideboard and a low hum from the tv filled the room. Eric was stretched on the sofa, Clay sprawled across his legs and his fingers were idly scratching at the dogs tummy. Dele coughed lightly and Eric looked up at him, reaching out his hand to receive his tea. Dele brushed his fingers against Eric’s before he let go of the mug and Eric placed the mug in his other hand so he could move the cushion next to him out of the way, making room for Dele.

Dele lowered himself down and tucked himself against Eric’s side, leaning forward to ruffle Clay’s ears. He sat back and looked at the TV, the SkySports News banners filling the screen. He glanced at Eric and was about to tell him that having it on might not be the best idea when his and Harry’s face filled the screen. His heart hammered in his chest as Eric lifted the remote and turned the volume up.

Dele could remember exactly how he had felt standing there waiting to be interviewed. He’d known he would be chosen based on the fact he’d scored the first goal, he had essentially been the catalyst for the comeback. A large part of him hadn’t wanted to do it. He’d just wanted to get Eric and go home. But he had, he stood there and listened to the questions and talked about the match. It had become quite clear to him early on in the first interview that he’d be the one to be asked about the substitution and his pulse had been roaring in his ears as the microphone had been placed in front of him after the question had finished.

They sat in silence as Dele’s answer filled the room. He didn’t really know why Eric was watching it again when he’d been standing only a few metres away when he’d answered it the first time. Dele hadn’t been able to stop himself from looking over at Eric during the interview, he’d had to force himself to stop staring, to focus. And then when he’d had to answer the question about Eric being subbed off he hadn’t really been able to look at him again.

“You didn’t have to do that you know,” Eric said, his voice cutting across Dele’s thoughts. Dele tore his eyes away from the TV and turned to look at Eric. He was staring at him, those blue eyes wide and Dele reached out to stroke his cheek. “Do what?” he asked and Eric glanced back at the TV. Dele knew what he was talking about, he’d already had a few notifications come through to his phone from news outlets with ‘Dele Alli defends teammate Eric Dier’ the main headline.

Teammate. Yeah.

“You threw yourself under the bus, saying you were awful. You weren’t, you’re the main reason we won,” Eric commented and Dele shook his head, running his hand through Eric’s hair. “You could have just said that the sub worked and talked about how it turned the game round,” Eric added, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Dele’s wrist. He tugged at Dele’s arm and bought his hand down to his mouth, placing his lips against Dele’s palm. His eyes didn’t leave Dele’s the whole time and Dele drew his thumb over Eric’s bottom lip.

That’s what he should have done. He knew that. He should have just skirted around it and talked about the positive impact Chris had had on the game. But he hadn’t been able to because he knew what everyone would be thinking, would be saying. And he hated it. So he’d done the only thing he could do without coming out and saying he didn’t think Eric should have been subbed off in the first place.

“All of us were bad in that first half Eric and I was not having it pinned on you. Whatever I should or shouldn’t have said doesn’t matter. I wasn’t having it.”

“But Del-”

“Don’t but Del me. You would have done the same for me. You have done the same for me. And anyway everyone should be thankful I didn’t say what I was actually thinking.”

“Oh?”

Dele didn’t answer straight away. Instead he plucked Eric’s tea from his hand and leaned backwards to place it on the coffee table. Once it was safely deposited he turned back to face Eric and patted Clay on his back until he jumped down from the sofa so he could swing himself over Eric’s thighs. Eric placed his hands on Dele’s waist and squeezed, unable to fight the smile that spread across his face. Dele smiled back and leaned down to kiss Eric, cupping his face with his hands. He pulled away only enough to place his forehead against Eric’s and he moved his hands to the back of his neck. His thumbs grazed the coarse hairs at the nape of Eric’s neck and he sighed before he spoke again.

“I was thinking about how I am sick of seeing you get shit for no reason. How nobody seems to remember everything you have done for us. Never mind the fact that they don’t seem to remember all the shit you have been through over the last year. I wanted to look down that camera and tell them that you shouldn’t have been subbed off, that no-one appreciates you in the way that they should. I mean it’s a good fucking job I’d calmed down by then because I would have probably said something like I love him and he deserves better had I felt the way I did at half time.”

Eric giggled slightly at that and wrapped his arms around Dele’s back, pulling on him until Dele was folded against his chest. Dele lowered his arms and tucked his hands under Eric’s shirt, placing his fingers on Eric’s side. “Del I told you that I’m fine. Can we just focus on the win and your goal and the way the fans reacted when you came off?” Eric said softly, kissing the top of his head. Dele shook his head. “We can focus on the game and all of that tomorrow. Right now all I care about is you,” he murmured into Eric’s shirt. They shifted as Eric lifted himself up a bit, allowing Dele to place his head perfectly in the crook of his neck. He pressed his lips to the underside of Eric’s neck and Eric sighed against him. He felt Eric’s fingers graze at the skin on his lower back as he lifted his head and drew him into a deep kiss.

“I love you,” Eric half whispered against his mouth, his voice low and soft. Dele sat back up and fingered at the hem of Eric’s shirt, tugging at it until Eric leaned forward and allowed him to lift it over his head. He dipped his head and dragged his lips over Eric’s collarbone before sitting back up and allowing Eric to lift his t-shirt over his head. “I love you too,” he whispered back as Eric hooked his arm underneath his thighs, twisting them so Dele ended up lying on his back, Eric’s arms bracketing him.

He might have been tired, he might have been on the edge of exhaustion but that didn’t matter. This was what he needed. This was what Eric needed. And that was all that mattered.


	8. “C’mon–I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to, that is.”

The music was loud enough to make the floor vibrate and Dele could feel the bass reverberating through the metal pole that lined the bar as he leaned on it. The Christmas party was in full swing and all around him people were taking advantage of the free bar. An elbow nudged him sideways as the guy next to him lifted his hand to signal the bartender, pointing at a bottle of whiskey on display as he approached. Dele wrapped his fingers around the glass in his hand and spun round, resting the low of his back against the bar. He couldn’t quite make out what the song was, his brain was a little fuzzy around the edges and everything now sounded like it was being played at a high pitch. He lifted his drink to his lips and gulped down a mouthful of the sweet liquid, some cocktail Danny had pushed into his hand around ten minutes before.

This was the one time during this part of the season they were all allowed to let their hair down. They couldn’t go mad, understandably but they were allowed to indulge in a few drinks to celebrate the festive period. The fact most of them didn’t even touch a drop of alcohol during the season meant that it only took a drink or two for most of them to feel the effects anyway. This was being showcased in the middle of the dancefloor and Dele almost choked on another sip as he saw Serge and Lucas attempting to start a dance off, surrounded by people cheering them on. Everyone was in high spirits and a good result against Stoke at the weekend meant there was even more of a celebratory feel in the air.

His eyes scanned the crowd, falling on different teammates until he spotted who he was looking for. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or something else that made his stomach jump when his gaze fell on Eric but he felt himself tilt forward slightly as he watched him bring his beer bottle to his lips, the tip of his tongue darting out before he took a long gulp. Dele swallowed and pushed himself off the bar, almost giggling at how unstable he felt. That shot of sambuca with Coco had not been a good idea. He made his way towards the dancefloor, his eyes still fixed on Eric. He was talking to Jan and Chris, his free hand gesticulating wildly as the pair of them laughed and Dele’s cheeks warmed.

Fuck he was fit. Really, really fit. Trying-to-ruin-Dele’s- life-with-how-fit-he-was fit.

He stumbled forward, biting at his bottom lip as Eric brushed a hand through his hair and a hand shot out to catch him as he tripped over something next to him. “Yo Del, watch where you are going,” Sonny said laughing and Dele giggled, throwing his arm around his shoulder, falling into him with a giggle. “Sonny,” he said leaning in as if he was going to tell him a secret. Sonny nodded and Dele giggled again. “I’m a bit drunk, don’t tell anyone,” he said and Sonny raised his eyebrows. “Your secret’s safe with me Dele,” he replied and Dele tapped Sonny on his nose before winking at him. He pushed off Sonny’s shoulder, turned to look over at where Eric was sitting and almost fell over his own feet when he found Eric staring straight at him. He straightened up and tried to school his face into something resembling calm and smiled, lifting his drink up in recognition. Eric had shifted his chair around and his arms were draped on the table behind him, his beer bottle held loosely in one hand. The white shirt he was wearing was pulled across his chest and the sleeves were straining against his biceps. His legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles and Dele contemplated the reaction he would get if he just marched over there and straddled Eric right there and then because fuck if he didn’t want him right now.

‘Fucker’ he mouthed, lifting his drink to his lips and Eric raised an eyebrow at him as he mirrored his actions. Yep. Most definitely ruining his life. He dragged his eyes to Jan who was looking between them shaking his head. Dele caught his eye and shrugged causing Jan to laugh and Dele felt heat spread across his neck.

“Delboy, stop drooling,” a voice said to the side of him and he jumped as Harry bumped his shoulder. He looked at Harry and back to Eric. “I am not drooling,” he said, not altogether convincingly. Harry chuckled and Dele nudged him back. “You might want to be slightly more subtle though - the pair of you - Eric’s looking at you like he wants to eat you alive,” Harry commented and Dele quickly looked at the floor, heat coiling low in his stomach.

“I - erm - I think I need another drink,” Dele said, attempting to shut the memory of Eric’s tongue in a place Harry did not need to know about out of his mind. He glanced back at Eric who was staring at him with his head cocked to the side and as their eyes met he flicked his gaze towards the double doors to his left. He heard Harry chuckle again as he walked off and Dele inclined his head slightly, acknowledging he’d understood. Eric dragged his teeth over his bottom lip causing Dele to suck in a breath and and head straight for the doors.

The atrium to the conference centre where the party was being held was cool and the quiet after the din of the party made Dele’s head feel light. He leaned against a wooden pillar and reached up to loosen his tie, undoing it and pulling at his collar. He heard the doors open behind him and the following footsteps that echoed across the empty space. Dele stayed still and jumped when a hand grabbed his and pulled him around the other side of the pillar. His back slammed back against the wood and Eric placed a hand just above him, the other one tucked inside his jacket, fingers pressed against his waist.

“Are you trying to fucking kill me Diet?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about?”

“Sitting there looking like some extra from a Magic Mike show, looking at me like-”

“Magic Mike? Am I that impressive?”

“You know exactly what you are doing, waiting until I am inebriated -”

“Oh a big word.”

“Waiting until I am drunk to start acting like an exhibitionist.”

“Well from what I can feel it certainly worked.”

Dele reached out to swat him on his chest, ignoring the way Eric had leaned in closer and closer every time he spoke, the way his breath caressed his skin as he ghosted his lips over his neck. He swallowed hard and placed his hand on Eric’s chest, digging his fingers into the soft linen of his shirt. Eric took that as in invitation and lowered his mouth, the hot wet feel of his tongue on the underside of Dele’s jaw making his knees go weak.

“Eric - we - someone could see us,” he said and Eric hummed, the vibration making Dele suck in a breath. He allowed him to carry on a few more seconds, almost losing himself as he pressed his thigh between his legs but he grunted and pushed against Eric. “We have to - fuck - we have to stop,” he said breathlessly. Eric grinned at him, his pupils blown out with alcohol and lust. Dele flattened himself against the pillar again, eyes sweeping over Eric’s frame. They’d only been officially together for a couple of months and he didn’t know if he would ever, ever get enough of knowing Eric was his. Especially when he looked like he did now, shirt half untucked, first few buttons undone, eyes flushed with want.

He saw Eric glance to his side and he followed his eyeline to a door marked with a plaque that said office. The small window was dark but the door was slightly ajar and Eric looked back at him, tongue darting over his bottom lip.

Fuck.

“Eric, I-”

Eric took a step forward and reached down to grab Dele’s hand, pulling him into his chest. His other arm wrapped around his lower back and he positioned his mouth next to Dele’s ear.

“C’mon–I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to, that is.”

“Hmm I can attest to that.”

Eric’s low laugh rumbled against his neck and Dele’s eye rolled back and Eric let go of his hand and placed it between them. “I bet there’s a desk in there,” Eric whispered and Dele couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped the back of his throat. He felt Eric’s hand lift to his belt, felt his fingers curl underneath the leather. “Didn’t you tell me about something you wanted to try the other night?” Eric asked and Dele swore under his breath.

“You are going to use my own fantasy against me?”

“Life comes at you fast huh Delboy? Come on, we can lock the door. It’ll just be me, this belt and you bent over the -”

Before Eric could finish, Dele reached round and grabbed the hand that was pressed into his back. “You are going straight to hell Eric Dier,” he said as he pulled them towards the office door, walking backwards so that Eric could start undoing his belt as they went. “Hmmmm but you’re coming with me Bamidele,” Eric all but purred as he slipped the belt free from its loops before they disappeared through the door, the quiet click of the lock following soon after.


	9. “Uh–why am I wearing your shirt? I think it looks good on me?”

Dele shifted, kicking his feet out against the sheet that had become tangled around his leg. He kept his face pressed into the pillow, eyes closed and stretched his arm out, running his hand across the mattress. His brow furrowed as he felt the cool expanse next to him and forced one eye open. He’d expected to find Eric fast asleep next to him but instead the right side of the bed was empty, the duvet pulled up so that Dele was still ensconced in its warmth. He let out a little groan as he pushed himself up, turning over to grab his phone off the bedside table. He rolled onto his back and stretched out his legs, biting his bottom lip at the way his thighs ached. He unlocked his phone and checked his messages, finding one from Eric that told him he’d gone downstairs to let the dogs out. Dele ignored all the others and dropped his phone on his chest, stretching his arms out in front of him. His phone pinged and he lifted it back up, a new message from Eric popping up on the screen.

Diet - Do you want some breakfast? I can make pancakes?

You - Mmmmm pancakes, yes please.

Diet - Come down here then

You - Be two secs

Dele smiled as he dropped his phone back on the bedside table and lifted up the duvet. The cool air of the room around him crept under the cover and caressed his naked skin. He shivered slightly as he threw it off him, running his fingertips over the faded half moon shapes at the top of his thighs. He wasn’t supposed to have stayed over. All he’d been doing was dropping something off at Eric’s on the way home from a PR shoot. But that had somehow ended up with him pinned up against the wall in Eric’s hallway with Eric whispering in his ear about how much he wanted him to stay.

It had worked. Of course it had. It always did.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around the room, trying to lay eyes on any of his clothes. He thought back to the night before, retracing the steps they’d made in getting to the bedroom and his cheeks heated as he remembered them making a pitstop on the stairs to remove most of what Dele had been wearing. Six months into their relationship and they still couldn’t get enough of each other. Which was all well and good until the need to get dressed arose and his clothes were scattered all over the place.

As he lowered his feet onto the plush carpet he felt something brushed the edge of his ankle. He looked down and clocked his boxers. He let out a laugh as he kicked them to the side. He most definitely would not be putting them back on. Eric’s clothes it was then. He padded towards Eric’s wardrobe and slid the right hand door to one side. It was a mess. For someone who kept the rest of his house so tidy, the way Eric kept his clothes had really surprised Dele. He was always winding Eric up about it, how his clothes always looked like he’d slept in them or how it appeared he didn’t own an iron. He actually found it slightly endearing that all Eric cared about was how comfortable something was to wear rather than if it looked good. And even though he’d been giving him shit about his dress sense since they’d first he’d come to appreciate Eric’s style, if only because he now got to take advantage of the big, comfy hoodies whenever he wanted.

He rummaged around for a few seconds, sliding aside the t-shirts and hoodies, trying to find the blue Nike one he usually loved to wear that had gained a sarcastic ‘traitor’ from Eric the first time he’d pulled it on. When he couldn’t find it he pulled open some of the drawers located to the side, deciding that putting on some boxers first would be a good move. He grabbed a black pair and pulled them on, the material slightly baggy around his thighs. Just as he was about to straighten up to find a t-shirt he noticed the drawer at the bottom of the set was slightly open.

Dele lowered himself down to a sitting position and pulled the drawer open, smiling as he realised what it was full of. The tell tale sign of white and green told him that he’d found Eric’s stash of Sporting jerseys. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the top one, pulling it out and unfolding it in front of him. He knew that Eric still made sure to get the new ones every season and the first few in the pile were exactly that. He folded them back up carefully and placed them to his side before turning back to face the drawer. He flicked through a few more, searching with a little more intent. A smile spread across his face as he found the one he was looking for and he pulled it out, unfolding it and holding it up in front of him. It had green and white horizontal stripes and a white collar and ‘Eric’ printed on the back. Even though he’d been younger when he’d worn it, it was still a big size and as Dele shrugged it on it still felt far too big for him.

He stood up and slid the door closed, standing back so he could stare at his reflection in the mirror. He stepped backwards a few times and twisted his torso, warmth spreading through him as he saw the ‘ER’ at the beginning of Eric’s name. He pulled the collar up and lifted the front of the jersey up to his face, breathing in the scent of Eric’s fabric softener. He glanced over his shoulder before walking back over to the bed to grab his phone. He made his way back to the mirror and opened his camera and snapped a few selfies. Just as he was about to pull the jersey off he heard the bedroom woosh open over the thick carpet.

“Del the pancakes are rea- oh.”

Dele lowered his arms, smiling as he turned to face Eric whose mouth was hanging open. He blushed a little as Eric’s eyes travelled over him and even given the positions Eric had placed in him the night before he suddenly felt a bit shy. Before he could explain why he was wearing his old jersey, Eric walked forwards and came to a stop in front of him, bringing his hand up to thumb at the edge of the collar. He bought his other hand up to rest on Dele’s waist and Dele chewed at his bottom lip as Eric’s gaze met his. “Why are you - why?” Eric asked, swallowing around his words. Dele knew that look in Eric’s eyes, knew what they way his voice had wavered meant.

“Uh–why am I wearing your shirt?’ he asked, feigning innocence, looking at Eric through his lashes. Eric nodded and Dele cocked his head to the side, leaning in an inch so his mouth was hovering near Eric’s ear. “I think it looks good on me?” he asked, feeling Eric’s grip tighten on his side. Dele pulled his head back and looked at Eric, his eyes flicking to Eric’s mouth. “Do you think green and white are my colours?” he asked as he put his hand underneath the shirt and placed his hand on his chest, knowing it was showcasing his stomach. Eric raised his eyebrows and used the hand that was on Dele’s waist to pull him back into him, not answering his question before he placed his mouth on Dele’s. His tongue swept along Dele’s bottom lip and Dele melted into the kiss, dropping his hand from under the shirt so that he could grip the back of Eric’s neck. After a minute or so Dele pulled back and giggled.

“Do you like me in your jersey? Do you like seeing me with your name on my back?” he asked and a growl sounded from the back of Eric’s throat at his teasing tone. “Does it make you feel like I belong to you and only you?” he continued, running his hands over Eric’s back, slipping his hands underneath the waistband of his joggers. Eric responded by dipping his head and pressing his tongue on Dele’s neck, nipping at the soft skin before sucking at the same spot.

“Yes, it does,” Eric answered, his words vibrating against Dele’s neck.

“So possessive Dier.”

“Hmmm.”

“Do you want me to say it? Whilst I’m still aching from what you did to me last night? Whilst I’m wearing your jersey?”

Eric pulled his head back, looked Dele in the eye and nodded, licking his bottom lip. Dele shifted one of his hands, running it over the top of Eric’s thigh as he bought it round to hover it over Eric’s crotch. He leaned forward, ghosting his mouth over Eric’s as he spoke.

“I’m yours Eric Dier. Yours and no-one elses.”

He let out a yelp as Eric bent his knees and picked him up, forcing Dele to wrap his legs around his waist. “Say it again,” Eric said, voice thick with want. Dele’s hand was still down the front of Eric’s joggers and he angled his hand before lowering it, biting his lip as Eric closed his eyes and drew in a long breath. “All yours,” he breathed as he placed their foreheads together and Eric began walking backwards.

Clearly the pancakes could wait.


End file.
